Blades' Secondary Training
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Ratchet comes to the firehouse to train Blades further, unfortunately for Heatwave! Let's just say, Heatwave gets hit with a wrench or two, or four...Plz r&r! I realized Blades was the medic in the first episode. :P Rescue bot oneshot
"Hey Heatwave!" An orange and white mech calls out to his leader as he arrives.

"What?" The red firetruck groans as he transforms.

"Optimus called while you were on patrol!"

Heatwave sighs and lets his partner out. "What did he say Blades?

"He's going to send Ratchet over to come train me, since I only know basic first aid!" Blades replies happily. Heatwave has an entirely different reaction. Kade heads inside before his partner starts pouting.

"Hatchet's coming here?! How are you excited about this? Haven't you heard all of the stories? He's like the equivalent of the human's " ghost stories"!"

"Well, they are just stories, he's probably not so bad." Blades says nervously.

Heatwave just groans and heads inside the firehouse after his partner.

 _ **Unfortunately for Blades, the stories weren' t exaggerated...**_

 _One week later:_

"Heatwave! Glitch, I told you to stay still!" _Bang._

"Ouch! I feel like a test rodent!" The red mech complains as Ratchet picks up his wrench.

"You are." Ratchet says evilly.

"I know why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker call you Hatchet." Heatwave mumbles.

"I heard that!" _Clank._

Cody peers nervously around the door of the firehouse. He jumps back as a wrench flies past him.

"Slaggit." Ratchet mutters while he fetches it. Then Ratchet spots Cody. "Scrap." "Uhm...Hello Cody. What do you need?" Ratchet asks, his voice taking a kinder tone.

"Uh...Heatwave promised he would play baseball with me-I mean, if you don't need him." Cody stammers, still remembering the fury in the medic's optics.

"Fine. Tell Boulder it's his turn." Ratchet sighs. He turns and looks at the pitiful red mech behind him.

"You're free, _for now_."

Heatwave grins, and vents heavily.

"Sorry big guy." Heatwave apologizes as Boulder shakily passes him. Heatwave's reaction wass enough to scare anyone. If Ratchet can make that stubborn mech listen...

Boulder enters the room and sees the tools spread everywhere.

"Boulder, we were practicing how to give shots with Heatwave. With you, I will just be downloading perfectly harmless viruses into your system, and teaching Blades how to remove them." Boulder vents heavily, not escaping the medic's attention.

"I'm only mean to bots who don't cooperate." Ratchet reassures the construction not, as he twirls his wrench. Boulder walks over to the medical table, and allows himself to be strapped down

"Okay here goes nothing." Blades sighs.

################################################################

"You're alive!" Heatwave congratulates Boulder as he arrives.

"All they did was download and undownload viruses." Boulder shrugs as Cody climbs out of Heatwave's passenger seat. Heatwave transforms and turns off his hologram.

"Really? Lucky! They were sticking all kinds of needles in me!" Heatwave complains, catching the attention of the mechs inside.

"Ah. Heatwave. We need you for our next session of training." Ratchet grins as he gestures for Heatwave to come inside. Cody watches the bots with interest.

"Uh uh! I'm not letting you stick me with Primus knows what!" Heatwave growls as he crosses his arms. Next thing the ornery leader knows, he's being securely strapped to the table.

"Primus help me!" The normally fearless mech screams as Ratchet and Blades stand over him, both with whirring saws.

"Stop being such a femme. I could be doing worse to you!" Ratchet reprimands him sternly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Studying how to take off body parts without giving the patient pain."

"Oh Primus!" Heatwave whimpers.

"Don't worry, we've already offlined your primary pain receptors - you shouldn't feel a thing."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel any better!" Heatwave squeaks as Ratchet picks up another wrench.

"Hey guys. Whoa!" Cody stops and stands open mouthed, at the sight of Heatwave's arms and legs completely unattached to the rest of his body. Then he closes his mouth and silently looks over at Blades and Ratchet, who are discussing something in Heatwave's arm.

"Hey Cody." Heatwave glares at the two medics. "Traitor!" He hisses at Blades, but Blades doesn't look up.

"This is what you get for hanging out with the twins." Ratchet says towards Heatwave, not noticing Cody gawking.

"That's what this is all about!? I was a sparkling! And I only helped with one prank! And it wasn't even on you! It was on Prowl!"

"Hmph. Once a prankster, always a prankster."

Heatwave just growls.

"Who are the twins?" Cody asks as he sits down on the medical table beside Heatwave.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." All of the mechs say together.

Blades grins, remembering a prank he had helped pull, that had got Heatwave in trouble. He clips the wrong valve in Heatwave's arm, causing energon to spill out. Blades winces, but Ratchet just grabs a rag and cleans it up.

"What's that?" Cody asks as he points to the vibrant blue liquid.

"You sure are curious aren't you." Ratchet mumbles.

"It's our life blood, and they're gonna spill all of mine!" Heatwave snarls.

"I know exactly how much energon you can lose before offlining, and you're not even close to that amount."

Heatwave falls silent, not wanting a wrench to fly at him in his defenseless position, or for it to accidently hit Cody.

"Heatwave! You need to take me to...Oh." Kade stops yelling upon the sight of his partner.

"Hey." Heatwave scowls.

"I gotta get a picture of this."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would, and am."

Then Kade leaves the bunker and goes back into the elevator.

Heatwave groans. "This day can't get any worse."

"Don't say that, in the movies, it always gets worse." Blades warns him.

Kade comes back, and immediately snaps a couple of photos.

After Kade finishes, Blades and Ratchet begin putting Heatwave e back together.

Then Heatwave stands up, and his pain receptors come back online.

The scarlet mech hunches over and doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Cody steps back nervously. Finally, the bot mutters something in Cybertronian, and is rewarded with a wrench.

Heatwave grunts and transforms, opening his door for his partner. "You drive." Heatwave winces.

"Chase! It's your turn!"

Chase looks up from his rule book nervously. As Ratchet drags him into the bunker, he begins shaking as he sees the energon on the floor. He gently lowers himself onto the table.

'What did you do with Heatwave?"

"Oh, he's still alive. Don't worry."

"But with you, I am just learning how to make sure your reflexes are working properly." Blades informs him.

Chase immediately relaxes, and vents heavily. Cody puts a reassuring hand on his friend's leg.

Then he allows Ratchet and Blades to begin working on him.

After the medics finish working on Chase, Ratchet puts his servos on Blades' shoulders.

"Blades, you have completed your training, in about twenty years or so, you will get your next round of training. As you already know, contact me if you need me, I'll be where I always am."

"Yes sir!" Blades grins, and he salutes. Ratchet just shakes his head, and opens a groundbridge.

Everyone waves at him as he steps through the groundbridge. Once the ground bridge closes though, everyone sighs/vents in relief.

"And we thought High Tide was bad." Heatwave mutters as he flinches, expecting a wrench to fly at him.

Everybody chuckles, but nod their heads in agreement...


End file.
